First person shooter games played on hand held devices with touch panel displays exist. Typically, first person shooter games played on hand held devices with touch panel displays use a “virtual stick” method to control a user character and/or other elements of the game. The virtual stick method of control simulates electronic gaming console style controls on the touch panel display. The virtual stick method of control requires the user to play the first person shooter game with two hands.